Five Minutes
by Shawn30
Summary: In the middle of the night one heart reaches out to another. TK


**Title: "Five Minutes"  
Written by: Shawn**

**Summary: In the middle of the night one heart reaches out to another.**

**Category: Angst/Romance/Friendship **

**Rating: R for light sensual imagery **

**Timeline/Spoilers: Everything up to and including "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie" After that its all my story-verse.**

**Characters: Tommy Oliver and Kimberly Anne Hart**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns it all. Fanfic writers own the right to make PR make sense.**

**Authors Notes 1: Just a short, intimate piece between two people just trying to make their pieces of their lives fit, and maybe reconnect what was lost. Slip into a quiet place and read between the lines of what is said versus what is meant.**

**Authors Notes 2: This story picks up two months after the events of "Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie."**

**"First romance, first love, is something so special to all of us, both emotionally and physically, that it touches our lives and enriches them forever."  
~~ Unknown**

**"There are 3 great things in this world. The first thing is for you to love someone. The second thing is for someone to love you back and the third greatest thing is for the first and second thing to happen at the same time ..."  
~~ Unknown**

**"If you press me to say why I loved him, I can say no more than because he was he, and I was I."  
~~ Michel de Montaigne**

**********

**********

**Tommy Oliver's apartment **

**Tuesday, May 26, 1997 11:48 PM **

**Angel Grove, Ca**

Wishing the offending noise would stop, the swear word Tommy fired the phone's way didn't seem to deter its ringing. And when attempting to ignore the call failed he was resigned to his fate as tired muscles ached accordingly when he rolled over to grab the phone from his inn table. Brown eyes blinked in the darkness, adjusting to the glowing letters of his Caller-ID. The Orlando, Florida area code gripped him immediately. Why was she calling at this late hour? "Hello?"

On the wing tips of a nervous sigh, Kimberly offered a sheepishly soft, "... hey."

Tommy was suddenly awake, worried that something was wrong. "Kim?"

"Ding, ding. You got it right on the first try. Would you like a prize?"

Never mind her trademark sarcasm, she sounded a bit off. Elusive even. All was revealed in her cautious tone of voice. They hadn't talked since sharing a very brief, awkward conversation just after the whole Miranthius fiasco. One that did little more than acknowledge that the other was still alive and well. "I'd like to know why you're calling me when its almost midnight?" He hadn't meant his voice to carry such a edge, but it came out that way.

She flinched ever so much. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. "Its way after midnight here already."

"That's not an answer Kim. Is everything alright?"

Sitting up Indian style in her queen-sized bed, she gave a half-shrug she knew he couldn't see. A pink and white pillow was hugged to her chest. "I thought you wanted me to answer and now you ask another question. Way to confuse a girl."

Despite himself, he smiled in the dark, "It's too late for you to be so infuriating."

"You used to like it when I was infuriating..." she playfully taunted. "And I heard that smile."

"No you didn't... and I didn't smile."

She had him and she knew it. "Liar."

"Answer the question."

"Which one?"

"Kim..."

Gazing at her tired reflection in the mirror above a oak dresser-drawer across from her bed, Kim explained, "I'm restless, alright. I can't sleep and you said I could call you if I never needed you... well," she hated appearing vulnerable, but she trusted that she could be with him. Even after all that had happened. "I... I think I need you tonight."

It was almost a year to the day ago she crushed his heart and left him behind to pick up the pieces. He's spent every waking moment since learning to live without her. But with those simple words she found the wound she inflicted and reopened it fully. No matter the pain he endured some small part of him loved that she still needed him. He was suddenly wide awake and wildly curious. "Why not call Trini or Sha?"

She paused for a brief moment before giving him the blunt truth. The scary, blunt truth. "They're not you."

Tommy felt his eyes slip shut tightly, attempting to ward off the lingering warmth of her voice as it swept over him. He wasn't angry at her anymore. He wasn't losing sleep over her and certainly hadn't lived like a hermit. But none of that meant a damn thing to his heart. She still owned a piece of him that he couldn't take back no matter how hard he tried. And he had tried damn hard. "... okay, I'm up. Talk to me. What's on your mind?"

His comfortable mood allowed a sense of relief to settle over Kim. He hadn't hung up on her or turned hostile. Not that deep down she thought he would, but she knew she had broken his heart once. Men didn't forget that even if they forgave. She was appreciative to say the least. And she missed him. "So how was your day?"

"Kim, you've avoiding again."

"I answered your question earlier. Now you answer mine. And be quick about it."

Yet again he was amused by her snarkiness. "Is that an order?"

Her teeth tugged at her bottom lip just a little. His slightly deeper late-night voice made her toes curl, but she quickly derailed the emotion. "Now who's being difficult?"

As tired as he was he wanted to force her to fess up on why she called and not imagine her lying on her side in bed with the phone cradled to her ear. With her lovely hair curling just over her cheek. Perhaps even wearing that mischievous smirk he so loved once upon a time. He shook his head to free his mind of the images. "... I did practice runs at the Santa Monica freeway most of the day. That really was my whole day. I'm exhausted and my right wrist really hurts. It got a hell of a workout today."

Naughty, evil thoughts came to her almost instantly. "You know, Tommy. They say to much masturbation can make a man go blind."

Raking his fingers through his hair, he imagined her impish expression. He'd missed that on far to many lonely nights. "Funny, Kim. Real funny."

"Sorry, I know you're tired," she admitted while slowly craning her neck about, enjoying a soothing pop as she sought a comfortable position on her bed. "I... I just can't sleep tonight. My mind won't shut down and I didn't know who to turn too, so I called you."

"That fact kind of undermines your claim."

"Like I said, I needed you tonight." A gentle silence settled between them before she broke it. "I just don't know why, yet."

Contrary to what he knows she thinks courtesy of Jason, that he still harbors a great deal of resentment toward her, when he saw her captured by Divatox his heart stopped blood cold. In those mere seconds worth of time she was the world to him again as if she'd never left. And he knew despite a years absence if he let her in his heart even a little bit he'd never get her out again. The thought was almost amusing that she had such power over him still. At least he was damn good at hiding it. "... continue."

"That made you smile. Admit it?"

"... maybe."

"Haha, I win. You wanted me to need you."

Her cheerful spirit lightened his mood. "Irrelevant."

She still got to him and now she knew it. And secretly loved it. "I heard that little laugh."

Evasive as ever, but the slight tremble of her voice touched something fragile in him. "Kim, please."

Knowing that he was indeed tired, she figured she might as well start addressing the cause of tonights insomnia. "In a nutshell, my life's entirely too stressful for a ton of reasons. For one, I can't stand the she-devil of a woman my Dad is about to marry. And while I know he's a grown man, this woman rubs me the wrong way. I get the worst kind of vibe from her every time I see them together. We haven't gotten along from the moment we met. I don't trust her and I think she's after him because he's successful and lonely. Oh, and did I mention she is sixteen years his junior."

"Are you sure this isn't just because she's not your mom?"

"No," Kim concluded without a trace of doubt. "They've been divorced for years and I love Pierre. I approved of him marrying my mom because I could tell how much he truly loved her. But this girl, Tommy, she's tap dancing on my last nerve. I think she sees a successful older man who's lonely and a great meal ticket. She talks down to everyone, but my Dad doesn't seem to notice. I think he's going to get hurt so bad in the long run, but he just won't listen to me."

Though Tommy believed her, he was sure there was more her troubles than her dad's fianc e. "She isn't why you called me tonight."

The man was entirely to skilled at picking her apart. Kim sat up in bed, wondering if he was sitting the same way. Wondering also if the intimate sound of his voice was making him as many conflicting emotions as the sound of his was doing to her. "That didn't help me."

Distance hid his triumphant smile. "Did I lie?"

She both loved and loathed that he was so in tune with her mood. She pictured him lying in bed, probably shirtless... talking to her and wished she knew what was going on in his inner thoughts. Was she just some annoying voice in the night or did he still feel something for her? Ever since Miranthius she'd been unable to shake him from her thoughts. "I never said what was keeping me up was only one issue, you know. It's more than that."

"I know you're protective of your Dad, but he's going to do what he wants to do. Outside of telling him your concerns there is nothing you can do. You can't control anyone."

"Even when you can see a disastrous train wreck in their near future?"

"It didn't stop you from breaking up with me."

"Ouch, you jerk," she echoed defensively at first, and then amended her response. "Okay, maybe I deserved that on some level. But I truly fell in love with Dale."

The same doom and gloom that consumed him after receiving her letter returned in a hot flash, though he quickly crushed it. His world didn't end because Kimberly Hart stopped loving him. Even if for a while it felt like it did. "... yeah, well it seems your Dad feels that way about his fianc e."

She felt the immense hurt in his voice. Distant, but real hurt even after all this time. She instantly hated herself. "I'm sorry about bringing up the past."

Gazing at the spinning ceiling fan in his bedroom, Tommy exhaled deeply. "I did it first, Kim. And I'm sorry about what I said," he apologized after regaining his sense of perspective. "I guess some things still strike a nerve."

She swallowed hard as she deciphered what he said versus what she knew he meant. She simply knew... "I miss you too."

His head bowed in the dark, contemplating. "I never said I missed you."

"You didn't have too."

Sighing, he was rendered speechless for a time. On some level he didn't want her to know he still cared. That she still even factored in his private thoughts from time to time. But he could never deny her when she needed him. "... what else has you up so late tonight?"

"My overdue long distance phone bill," she snickered.

Now that made him smile again. "And this phone calls gonna help that?"

"It made you smile again."

"You don't know that."

"I know you."

Now she was smiling brightly and he knew it. Could hear the tender mirth in her voice. God, he hated how much he missed this. Being so close to her. "... you're taking advantage of that, you know."

Lying back on her pillow, Kim noted, "Its not like you don't know me either, Tommy."

Her soft, familiar voice was performing some sensual witchcraft on him. He blamed the late hour, though he knew that wasn't the real culprit. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that they still shared such a natural, sweet chemistry. Just like the old days. "I know its late and I'm sleepy and you need to be asleep."

After a quick press of her face to her pillow for courage, she just had to ask, "Want some company?"

She was bold and daring, a potent combination this late at night. But was she playing a game or serious? "... nice try, Kim."

She could tell his mind ghosted, if only for a brief moment, over the idea of them in bed together. There was no doubt in her mind that he was interested. Dammit, she knew she was playing with fire and was unable to stop herself. "Way to avoid, Tommy."

Her teasing was now affecting his body in very unfriendly ways. He really needed to strangle his overworked imagination of her lying in bed alone and wanting him. There was no good reason to go down that road again. "Talk, now."

"Fine, fine, fine," she chuckled softly while enjoying the softness of her bedsheets against her bare legs. "Adding to my stress tonight, I ran into Dale and his new girlfriend this afternoon at the mall. She's pregnant and it just stunned me how fast he moved on. It's only been three months."

Jealousy stabbed in Tommy's gut, though he hid it well. He absolutely willed that pain away. "Do you still love him?"

Do you care, she thought to herself? Some part of her wished desperately that she could have seen the expression he wore when he asked her that. "Part of me does, but not in a way that wants him back. I'm not in love with him anymore. We ran our course and what's done is done. I don't know, maybe I thought what we shared would have taken him longer to get over."

"I recall feeling the same way about you." Sometimes the harder he fought off the gnawing memory of them, the worse it was when he finally allowed the memories to creep in. They were so many miles apart tonight, but even farther than that emotionally. At least they were before this call. "Everyone grieves relationships differently, Kim. And not always the way we wished they would."

"How did you get over me?"

How many times had he asked himself that very same question? Lying back on his pillow, Tommy took a somber stroll down memory lane. "... you don't really have a choice when someone doesn't want you anymore. You have responsibilities both professional and personal. You just have to keep living no matter the bad days in between. Its different for everyone though."

"What about you?"

"I stayed busy and had some really great friends standing by me. I grieved us and moved on because I had no other choice."

Her reasons and motives for breaking up with him were truthful at the time, though she regretted hurting him so much. Curling up while talking to him, she spoke from the heart. "When Dale broke up with me I didn't even cry. I felt sad and a sense of loss, but not the profound grief I felt when I broke up with you." She hadn't meant to dredge up that last part, but her emotional defenses were down tonight. Maybe the late hour was to blame or maybe it was the man she still cared so deeply for. The one who risked his life to save her only two short months ago. Forever, her hero. "I'm sorry. I know we're not supposed to live in the past."

"Do you ever re..." Tommy willed himself not to finish, mentally hating his insecurity. "Nothing."

With her heart lodged somewhere in the vicinity of her throat, Kim blinked. "No, finish what you were going to say."

"No."

The hard tone of his voice was met with the soft counter of her own. "Please?"

Though this probably wasn't the smartest thing to ask, Tommy felt he just had to know, "Do you ever regret breaking up with me?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Two. Three even... "So how's the weather?"

Why was he not surprised? She was, after all, the most exasperating woman he had ever met. "You're avoiding again." She fell silent while he patiently waited.

"That's painful territory, Tommy."

"You think it isn't for me?"

Folding one arm around herself protectively, Kim saw his point. "Sorry, I should have considered that."

"It's okay."

There were a million and one reasons why she shouldn't answer his question, but only one why she should. He deserved the truth. "Yes and no," was her honest reply. "Yes because I never, ever wanted to hurt you. You were so precious to me and I will never forgive myself for breaking your heart the way that I did. But the answer is also no because the things I learned about myself, about my heart and my life and just being out here in Florida making it on my own for the very first time were lessons I wouldn't trade for anything." She finished with barely a whisper, "Not even us."

They say the truth shall set you free. For perhaps the first time ever, Tommy truly understood the meaning. "I had that same type of year, Kim. No matter how painful it was, maybe we both needed to grow up in our own ways. And maybe we needed to do that apart."

"Yeah..."

"... everyone grieves the loss of a relationship in different ways. So I know how you felt when you ran into Dale and his new girlfriend because when you broke up with me I couldn't believe how you could go off with someone else and be happy and smiling and laughing so soon while I was utterly miserable. It felt like you didn't care about me at all, when in hindsight I know you probably grieved in your own way. I know you don't want Dale back, but it sounds pretty similar. What do you think?"

"It's like he moved on so fast that what he had was just a blip on his radar," she confided in a reflective tone. Her eyes slipped shut as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I gave up so much for him."

Kimberly might of been Tommy's first love, a teenage love at that, but no one could tell him she hadn't meant the world to him at that time. "What's done is done, Kim. Let it go. Let 'him' go. He's happy now and one day you'll be too."

Suddenly, she just had to know even if it killed her, "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you happy?"

Tommy gave a half attempt at a chuckle. "Define happy?"

"... with Katherine?"

Had she ever sounded so fragile before? As if there were a answer that would hurt her? As if she truly cared. If he was a jerk it would be so easy to lie and say what he was sure would inflict the most pain. Give her back some of what he endured when she walked all over his heart. But in asking she's opened herself, and him, up to the consequences of this growing closeness between them. He'd never hurt her on purpose to avenge some past transgression. "We're good, close friends who date sometimes. We're not in a relationship like you and Dale were. At least not emotionally."

But physically was his unsaid, hidden dig. Kim knew she didn't have the right to feel jealous or angry that he'd slept with Katherine. He was single and she was beautiful. Dale was her first as well. But that didn't stop her heart from breaking just a little over what might of been. "Why aren't you two dating? I can tell she cares about you deeply."

"And I care deeply for her too. But you can't fake chemistry and friends can't just flip a switch to fall in love. It either happens or it doesn't. With Kat and I, we gave each other companionship and trust. We tried the relationship thing, but it never seemed to work for any real stretch of time. We're best friends, but we've both dated other people in the last five months. We're not serious and we never truly were. I do love her a great deal. I'm just not in love with her anymore than she's in love with me."

Kim knew alot of guys would have rubbed it in whether it was the truth or not if they saw a opportunity to get back at a girl who hurt them. But Tommy was ever the gentleman. Ever her White Knight... Green Ranger... Red Turbo... whatever color he was this week, she smiled to herself. Suddenly she felt very relaxed and a little playful. Her inhibitions seemed to fade away. "I'm still jealous of her."

Now that admission caught him by surprise as he actually stared at the phone just to make sure he heard her right. Suddenly, Tommy sensed they were tempting fate past midnight. He knew his emotional guard was down, but he found that he didn't care. If they were taking the kids gloves off then so be it. He wanted to walk the razors edge with her. "I would like to strangle Dale for having made love to you first."

Kim laughed out loud and then made a quirky pleased face she was glad he couldn't see. "Ohhh, are we playing the 'Say what you really think' game? No holds barred? No political correctness?"

There was his feisty, spirited Kim. Settling back with one arm relaxed behind his head, Tommy threw caution to the wind. "Go for it."

Considering the late hour, how wired she was, and that she didn't have the will to hold anything back, Kim fired away. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Miranthius."

Had someone turned up the temperature in his bedroom? Her revelation stirred him... "I can't stop thinking about you either."

His soft, dark voice made her hum between her thighs. She blushed in the dark, feeling sinfully flushed. "I was jealous of the way Katherine was holding onto you after the tournament." She listened for his response. He wasn't forthcoming. "Tommy..."

"I still want you."

Nothing in this world could have prevented the pleasurable moan that escaped her lips upon hearing his declaration. Lying on her side, she could barely believe they were being this open. Or this salacious. "This is where I say something snarky, right?"

With his left hand over his mouth as the shock of what he revealed was only now setting in, Tommy shook his head. "It's what I've come to expect from you."

"So I've become predicable?" she questioned with no small amount of intimate amusement, her right hand casually cascading over her toned thigh. She was absently touching herself, just dying to know if he was as "affected" as she was by their late night telephone rendezvous. A fire's been kindled anew where once there were ashes. But did she have the courage to set it ablaze? "I've only slept with Dale."

"I never slept with Dale." Her burst of laughter couldn't diminish the sensual mood they created. And he so loved the sound. "I surprised you, didn't I?"

"I see the gentleman has discovered a sense of humor."

"If you were in bed with me right now I wouldn't be a gentleman," he forced himself to say exactly what was on his mind no matter the consequences. There was no immediate reply, so he simply listened to her soft breathing and found the sound amazingly soothing. There they both were, miles apart in their respective bedrooms so late at night. It was beginning to get harder, pun intended, to ignore his own arousal. The memory of her sweet kiss still resonated in his subconscious. "What's wrong, cat got your tongue?"

"I certainly hope you're not thinking of Kat in the current state you're in."

"And what state might that be? California?"

"No. Hard and wanting me," she declared without a hint of trepidation, her lips curled evilly as she imagined his shocked reaction. Something sparked between them tonight. Something thrilling and hot and she just knew he was feeling this... whatever this was, he had to be feeling it too. "You're quiet."

"Just thinking," he replied.

"About?"

"Why I'm hard and wanting you."

Her naughty smile lit up the entire night sky even as the sensitive sensation of her nipples brushed along the cotton of her pink night shirt. Just how far she was willing to take this still hadn't been decided yet. All that she knew was that she wanted more. "Can you believe how shy we were to even kiss when we dated?"

"Me more than you," he recalled their innocence. "I was always afraid to kiss you."

"I always wanted you to kiss me more." His soft chuckle warmed her heart. "You were so patient with me when it came to waiting before we made love."

"It was one part patience, one part fear of you getting pregnant, and one part worry that I would horribly embarrass myself due to being a virgin."

"And now?"

"... if you were here," he warned seductively when at last he allowed his free hand to graze over the hard length throbbing inside his boxers. And then a second time until his head buried sideways against his pillow. And he made sure she heard him moan. His attempt to startle her failed when her equally delicious groan just about drove him mad. "I would make love to you all night long."

Unable to derail the rush of wet passion that swelled at her center, Kim rocked onto her side, her free hand gently descending down her legs. "... I'd let you."

Earlier he shoved aside the foolish, naive notion that she still wanted him. Not anymore. She just admitted that if she were here she would let him make love to her all night long. Her powerful words made his body ache for her worse than it ever had before. Now he was hot and wide-awake, dying to touch her. Dying to know what elicited that sweet sound she just made. "What are you wearing?"

His whisper earned him the same, along with a daring smirk. "A pink night shirt and panties." The low growl that came over the receiver made her shiver. She had never felt sexier in her entire life than right now because she made him make that noise.

"Is that all?"

"...yes." His breath hitched again as she imagined him... oh God, was this really happening? Could she... could they... "What are you wearing?"

"Red boxers."

"You just can't leave your Ranger colors alone, can you?"

"So you don't like them?"

"Red boxers?" she replied with a teasing voice. "Not particularly."

"Want me to take them off?"

A year ago he wouldn't have reached for her hand without asking permission. The grown man he was tonight has all but asked her permission to undress. Where was her vaunted sarcasm when she needed it? The clever, quick wit she was known for alluded her. She tried to talk, but nothing came out. All she could do was rub her legs together. "I... I don't know if I can do... I mean I've never had phone se... you know."

The slight tremble of her voice matched his own. "Neither have I."

"But I don't want to stop," she confessed, desperately holding onto this rousing connection they had made. "I just don't know... I'm sorry."

Having considered their limited options tonight, Tommy already knew what he was going to do. Had already warred with himself over breaking the rules and decided just this once it would be worth it. It was just a matter of seeing if Kim would go along with. He reached for his new communicator on the small inn-table with his free hand and then laid back down. "Zordon's powered down and Alpha-5 is on a five minute delayed reaction protocol."

Kim was just a little to busy still blushing. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I have complete control of the Command Center's facilities for late night emergencies. My new communicator has a number of interesting features... But anything I do, after five minutes Alpha will power up immediately and the other Rangers will be alerted."

A plot began to take root in her mind. But was he offering or just teasing? Was this real or just one big... no, she knew him better. And loved him still. "Five minutes?" she echoed softly.

"Five minutes," came his reply.

"Are you asking me if..."

"... yes."

"Okay," she heard herself answer without a shadow of a doubt. "Just give a little time to let me grab a brush and some clo..." She never finished because in mid-sentence a flash of pink energy surrounded her, teleported her, and then she was lying sideways on Tommy's king-sized bed, glaring at the shirtless man grinning back at her. Her heart was pounding so loud in her chest she swore he could hear it. Moonlit shadows played over them both. "I didn't get the chance to brush my hair, I have on no make-up, no socks, and I may have pizza breath. This was not planned well."

The mere sight of her was mesmerizing. "Kim?"

She gulped, her vision drinking in the hard sight of him gazing at her intensely. This was absolute insanity in the making. "Yes?"

"You're wasting time." Tommy crawled toward her until they were face to face, so close the warmth of her breath brushed against his lips.  
"Oh God..." Kimberly trembled when Tommy cupped the back of her head, tunneling his fingers through her hair a moment before he captured the softly parted lips of her succulent mouth. His free arm hauled her tight to his muscled chest while she savored the sweet taste of him, kissing him back with more raw intensity than she had ever kissed a man before. He swung her over and around onto her back, covering her body with his own. Her nails clawed down from his scalp over his shoulders and down his back, clutching him to her.

"God, I want you," Tommy hissed before seizing her tongue inside his mouth, drawing on it deeply. Her legs curled around his lean torso, embracing her between her thighs, the solid length of him grinding into her cotton-covered center. Husky, passionate moans were exchanged as their mouths mated erotically. Loud, wet kissing erupted between them. There was no denying his body's sultry response to the sensual feel of her beneath him, writhing and stroking his tongue with her own. Her intoxicating scent tore at his senses as they began to rock into each other, their hips charging rhythmically, merciless in their demanding need to quench their thirst for each other.

The low pitch rasp that escaped her lips startled Kim nearly as much as the exquisite friction of the man grinding into her over and over until she felt so acutely aroused her ankles locked over his lower back. She couldn't think straight, lost in the heated snare of this wild act they engaged in. She groaned hotly into his mouth, her lower body lifted against his every lunging thrust as the quivering tingles coursing through her swelled to a crescendo... the lustful noises they made, coupled with the squeaking springs of his bed and the incredible thrumming sensation over her clit had her delirious with pleasure. "I'm... I'm..."

He knew and he wanted it more than his next breath... His hands spanned her slender hips, anchoring her beneath him as he sank and rocked against the damp center of her time after time until her shudders spiraled out of control and she cried out his name with her face buried against his neck. Her face contorted with blinding ecstasy, the sight and feel of her quaking beneath him was too much for him to bear any longer. Her name grunted passionately out of him as he spasmed over and over against her, his boxers flooded with his seed.

... and then there was a flash of pink light behind his tightly sealed eyes and he descended to his bed with Kimberly no longer beneath him. Gasping for breath, his clenched fist pounded with frustration over the bed. Five minutes indeed. His chest heaved, his thighs still shaking in the aftermath of a cataclysmic orgasm. The drenched condition of the front of his boxers would have been comical under any other circumstance. Not now though. Despite the blinding passion, he ached for so much more.

He ached for her.

His eyes opened to the spinning ceiling fan upon turning over. He had to pull his phone out from under him, still marveling at what just happened. Nearly five years worth of friendship and love with Kimberly, but only just now did he taste her passion. Finally! He was already a addict. There was no two ways about it. He wanted her again... and more than that, she'd touched his heart once more. The feelings for her he worked so tirelessly to bury were resurfacing after tonight's encounter. But what if this was just fun and she didn't feel the same way?

Suddenly, his phone rang. A quick check of the Caller-ID revealed it was Kim. After a deep breath he took the call. "Hey."

"Hey," she replied softly, almost innocently. Her body was still tingling as she laid on her side, the phone cradled to her ear. "I don't know what to say."

"Me either."

"I'm... wow."

"Wow. Exactly," he smiled. "Me too."

"So..." Kim hadn't a clue where to start. But she did know one thing. She wanted to start somewhere. "Tonight was... fun."

"Amazing."

"Exciting."

"Eye opening."

"Yeah, for me too," she confided and then sighed. "I think... I mean I feel as though there's still something between us. What do you think?"

"If I teleport you here tomorrow night can you stay for a couple of hours? Maybe take in a movie and dinner with me?"

Such a wave of enthusiasm swept over her. This was a wild, unpredictable journey she was about to undertake, but so be it. Her heart was screaming that she needs to do this for herself. Needs to see how this all plays out. "Yes."

He thought his face might break from such a wide smile. "Good."

"I might love you," she declared out of the blue, feeling a bit like herself again. "A little."

"I might love you too."

"So, tomorrow night then."

"You got it. I'll arrange everything."

The sound of his voice was lulling her to a blissful sleep. "Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight, Beautiful."

Now that was the icing on the cake. Kim pressed the end button on her phone, lying back on her bed feeling as happy and free as she had in a very, very long time.

**********

**The End**


End file.
